The Scars of You
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: I turn my back on you because you have done the same... I have learned from my mistakes, from what I've done, I learned that I can't trust you or anyone. I have been betrayed by a friend...


**This is a story based on what happened to me Friday. This is a little fast, but that's because it happened really fast. You'll see...**

"No! If it's about Beechfern, I don't want to hear it!"

I was mad. Blazing mad. How could she? Beechfern was such a jerk!

"But, Adderblaze, Beechfern _wants _you. She _needs _you to forgive her!" my best friend Kestrelheart said. I turned and ran to the fresh kill pile, trying to block out anything else about Beechfern.

"Why me? Why me?" I moaned to myself.

"She needs to come to me," I overheard Beechfern say.

"I won't," I muttered. "I'll leave you there to rot."

"Hey," Goosefern and her friend Mousetail said to me, padding up.

"What's wrong, Adderblaze?" Mousetail asked me.

"Nothing," I growled. Then Kestrelheart ran back to me.

"Is this about Beechfern?" Goosefern asked as Kestrelheart said "Beechfern feels like you're bullying her."

"What?" I shrieked. "That's just the opposite!"

"I'll go tell her that," Kestrelheart said, spinning around and taking off.

"You even have messengers? You should talk to her," Goosefern said. I couldn't take it. I ran away, to the edge of the camp, under a big oak tree with twisted roots. I sat in the circular form of two of them. Then Beechfern came up. I sighed, shifting my position so I could run if I needed to.

"Adderblaze!" Beechfern yelled. "You need to forget about the past! The present is the most important!" I couldn't take it. I ran. Fast. I ran away, on the verge of tears. Unfortunately, Beechfern followed.

"I cried over this!" she cried.

"Um, ahem, you don't need to announce whenever you cry, and, um, do you think I didn't cry?" I asked snippily "Now stop bothering me!" My eyes filled up with tears. "Please."

Beechfern hissed, arched her back, and stalked away from me. I sat there for a moment, reviewing what happened. Then my mind lept to last leaf-bare.

_Flashback:_

_"You promise?" I asked._

_"Yes, you know I'll always be your friend," Beechfern said surely._

_One moon later:_

_"You know Adderblaze," Beechfern said a fox-length away from me to her friends, the popular she-cats. I lept into a bush, intent on listening._

_"Yeah," Nettlescar said._

_"We know. Yes?" Mousetail said._

_"Well, I think she's just so stupid!" Beechfern hissed quietly. "She's fooled so easily! I got free fresh-kill for a moon from her because she thought I was her friend! She saved me from Weasel-light by giving me a killed mouse to bring back, that she caught, leaving her with a punishment instead of me."_

_Another moon later:_

_"I wish Beechfern was nicer to me," I sighed._

_"I know, why do you hate her?" Mintfrost asked me._

_"I don't hate her!" I cried._

_"Oh really?" Minnowcut asked me._

_"This conversation is over!" I growled, stalking off a few fox-lengths away from them. I lay down, panting in the heat._

_"Let's go annoy Adderblaze, Eclipseheart!" Beechfern cried. She started singing the most annoying song ever made up, smiling, because she knew she was getting to me. Eclipseheart ran around me, making me dizzy._

As I thought, a tear rolled down my cheek. She thought I didn't know, but I did. She hated me. Abused me. Ditched me. Betrayed me. Abandoned me. She payed the price.

_Flashback:_

_A moon after Beechfern had betrayed me, I started turning my back on her. I would be all snippy. After I snapped, she'd look at me like I was a complete idiot. Maybe I was. But I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that. She came up to me._

_"I feel... betrayed..." she whispered. I shrugged and ran off to find my other best friend, Mintfrost._

_A sunrise later:_

_"I hate her! She makes me feel like a b..." I stopped myself from swearing._

_"She is pretty horrible," Mintfrost agreed._

_"She makes me feel like a jerk! She's the jerk!" I cried._

_"Just breathe," said Kestrelwing._

_"How can I breathe when there is a betrayer on this ground?" I growled._

_Another few sunrises later:_

_"And then Kestrelwing told me what Beechfern said before she came to me singing that annoying song!" I spilled to Nettlescar._

_"That's so mean!" Nettlescar gasped._

_"I know, right? Now do you think she's such a good friend?" I asked. Nettlefur shook her head._

_"I'm going to tell her," she decided._

_"You can't!" I gasped. "She'll just hate me more, and harass me more..."_

_"No she won't. I won't let her," Nettlescar said. _

_"But... but what if she turns on _you_?" I asked fretfully. Nettlescar probably didn't hear, she left before I said that._

_The next day:_

_"Are you really going to initiate Mission Impossible (for Beechfern to stop harassing me and hating me)?" I asked._

_"I'm not sure..." Nettlescar didn't sound to certain._

_"M'kay," I said._

_"I have to ask her something," Nettlescar said after that. I pretended not to hear._

Remembering all this, I padded thoughtfully next to Kestrelwing to our nests in the warriors' den. We had nests side by side.

"I... I can't believe what a snob she is," I whispered. Then I burst out crying into Kestrelwing's shoulder.

**No, really, this is basically my life in Warrior Cats form! R&R, I guess.**


End file.
